Omegle Chat 1
by bujinkan
Summary: Me and some chick roleplaying


**Stranger:** Alrighty then. *moves in toward you & puts my hand on your thigh*

**You:** Oh hey, c'mon! We just started dating yesterday, I dunno if I'm ready for something this audacious...

**Stranger:** I'm not trying anything, promise!

**You:** Alright, alright... *moves in for a light kiss while trying to retain a bit of modesty*

**You:** Pineapple chapstick, huh. I like it.

**Stranger:** *blushes* thanks. You smell good, what kind of cologne is that? It smells like toned down Hollister.

**You:** Oh yea, I was at the mall yesterday and they had a little stand set up for colognes. Liked this one and ended up buying it.  
I'll wear it more often if you like it *turns his eyes away semi-awkwardly*

**Stranger:** I would like that *flashes a half smile* Hey, do you wanna listen to music?

**You:** Sure, whadda got? *leans in for another kiss on a whim, this time slightly more intense*

**Stranger:** *kisses back* I have a bunch of CDs, or we could turn on the radio... *looks up at you and kisses you again, short and sweet*

**You:** *blushes lightly, not quite yet accustomed to the physical contact thing* Radio sounds good... do you know any stations that play slower songs? I'm starting to feel a bit more audacious...

**Stranger:** Yeah, i'll turn one on. *turns on the radio, then walks back to the bed and grabs your hand* you're the only guy i've ever really felt any sort of connection with, ya know that?

**You:** *Listens for a second to recognize the song then replies with an embarrased (spelling) tone* Oh I know that isn't true, I'm hardly that special of a guy. *leans in for yet another kiss, this time quite passionately. As I come in I wrap my arms around your back*

**Stranger:** *pulls away for a second* No, it is. I'm not sure what it is, but you're special. You make me feel... I don't know, alive? Regardless, I really enjoy your company. *Kisses you, and plays with your hair while doing so*

**You:** *feels the beginnings of a hard-on coming on and tries to pull my hips away to hide it some* Is that really so... I don't believe it, I've never heard anything like that from anyone before... but I do know I feel the same way to you *blushes* Not that I'm trying anything! I just feel closer to you than I should for only going out for two days, as you said...

**Stranger:** It is so. And you should believe it. You're cute, and sweet, and from what i've gathered in dating you for the past two days, one of the most genuine people I know. You're more of a gentleman than any guy I know. I'm not worried about you trying anything. *blushes and kisses you again*

**You:** Well with you're super cute voice and such soft lips I may not have the will to hold out much longer *hard-on is now pretty evident despite efforts to hide it* And you are the first girl to be so honest with me... Everyone else just wants me for my looks or my athletic ability... but the look in your eyes betrays how you actually can see the real me.

**Stranger:** Well, you're the first guy to actually try and get to know me, and ask me on a date before trying to get in my pants. Really, that means more to me than you could ever know. *feels myself starting to get more in the mood, and kisses you rather forcefully and I fall on top of you on the bed, still kissing you*

**You:** *as you fall, I attempt to catch you but end up grabbing your breast* Oh, god, sorry, didn't mean to, don't take it the wrong way... *as my panic subsides I notice my hard-on is very evidently poking your thigh* Well I mean... Guess it isn't so bad.  
Anyway, guess that is true, but you are still giving me too much credit. I'm just an average school kid.  
But if you wanna feel that way about me please do because I know I feel something special for you. Be it your kindness, your honesty, or your looks, or all three, I can tell you are an amazing girl.

**Stranger:** *laughs awkwardly* don't worry about it... *looks down at your hard-on and feels myself getting really turned on too* I don't know about giving you too much credit. You're amazing. I have a really good feeling about us.

**You:** The feeling is mutual. *as my eyes begin to wander, I look down and see your tanktop is hanging very low, revealing the upper half portion of your boobs. Despite the gentleman you insist is in me, my eyes linger for quite some time*

**Stranger:** *noticing your eyes staring at my chest, i lift your chin up and start kissing you, putting my hands under your shirt and lightly scratching your back, maybe or maybe not trying to get you to take your shirt off..*

**You:** *blushes furiously once again* Oh, sorry, they are just so... perfect. What cup are you because you are definitely the perfect size. *I match your kiss aggressively and attempt to poke my tongue through your mouth as I wrap your slender back in a great hug*

**Stranger:** *blushes and smiles* 34 D... *Starts making out with you and feeling the urge to do more, but holding back*

**You:** *smiles* And now I know a possible one week anniversary gift. *now in a more timid tone* Are you... ready for more...?

**Stranger:** I think so... *takes your shirt off and pulls you on top of me, making out with you harder than before*

**You:** *while slightly nibbling on your tongue I take your shirt off and marvel at your breasts* Wow... I had no idea seeing breasts for the first time, even when still half-covered, would be so amazing... *reaches in and gently squeezes one of them while pulling you closer. My still-contained erection rubs against your lower stomach as I do so*

**Stranger:** *bites your lower lip, and blushes* I really love being this close to you.. *unzips your pants and rubs my hand over your underwear, getting even more turned on as I do so, also very pleased by the size*

**You:** *observing your slight gasp due to the size, I say with some embarrassment* Oh c'mon, first I have a great personality and now I have a great size... You gotta stop flattering me or I'll get spoiled... *I flip you around so we are in a 69 position and begin to remove your pants*

**Stranger:** Well, maybe you deserve to be spoiled.. *helps take off my pants, and then removes your pants and underwear, and grabs your dick in my hand and starts verrrry slowly giving you a handjob, enjoying how squeamish you're getting*

**You:** *gives a slight gasp from the new sensation* Oh (side note: what do you want your name to be?) [your name], that feels great already~ *I look up at the pussy faintly visible through your panties and comment while blushing* So wet already... *then takes off your panties and gives a few experimental licks*

**Stranger:** (Lisa, yours?) I'm just getting started... *not knowing exactly what to do, but feeling pretty natural with you, slowly puts your dick in my mouth and starts sucking you off, again pretty slowly, just to make you want more, all the while feeling tingly all of over my body from you returning the favor*

**You:** (Ah... David works I guess) *gasping again, this time very noticeably I instinctively begin to lick harder and faster, occasionally penetrating your opening and enjoying your small ahs and movements in correspondence to my motions* Ah... so wet... and it tastes so good... I don't see why they don't bottle this stuff and sell it... *with one of my free hands I reach down to your breast and slowly caress it, the other I squeeze your ass with*

**Stranger:** *on cloud 9, i start going much quicker, thinking it can't get any better but then it does and I can't help but moan, and feeling your muscles contract and you getting tense, enjoying the way i'm able to control that*

**You:** *While giving small moans myself I begin pinching your nipple and take the hand that was on your ass and begin fingering you gently* Does this feel alright... Tell me if anythin- ah -g is uncomfortable. *I turn my tongue into a needle and viciously attack your clitoris and grin subconsciously when you moan louder and your pussy contracts around my fingers*

**Stranger:** *feeling things completely new to me i moan even louder* It feels.. mmm.. amazing..*not wanting to wait any longer I turn around so that i'm able to kiss you again, and feel your hard on rubbing against my soaking wet pussy and moaning*

**You:** *blushing and still panting lightly from the earlier pleasures I reply* That is excellent... I feel the same way... *I lunge my tongue into your mouth and allow you to taste your own pussy* How does your own pussy taste, Lisa? *I take both hands and use them to aggressively massage your tits while we are locked in the kiss to end all kisses*

**Stranger:** Mmm.. better than imagined... *scratches your back and kisses you, hard. silently begging you to enter me because i'm going crazy wanting it*

**You:** Good. *lusting for your inner walls myself, I grab your ass and use it to lift you up as I remember one thing* Uh... Lisa... are you still a virgin? Because I wanna make popping your hymen as gentle as possible.

**Stranger:** Yeah, i am.. but don't worry about it, i don't want gentle, i want hard... *feeling you entering me, i feel a delightful sort of pain that i never want to end*

**You:** Alright but don't say I didn't warn you... *I suddenly use my hips to lurch up and forward, penetrating deep into your vagina. I feel a small amount of resistance but it break instantly. As the new sensations overwhelm me I lay back while still groping your breasts, eyes rolled into the back of my head from pleasure*

**Stranger:** *gasps from all the pain and pleasure driven into one, I start humping you faster and faster, never wanting it to end*

**You:** (sorry for the delay, I got a phone call. Gimme a sec please)

**Stranger:** It's all goood.

**You:** Sorry about that... Now where were we...

**You:** *I begin to move with you as you move forward and back* Ah.. Lisa... It is so good... People told me it isn't worth all the trouble but this has to be the most enjoyable...ah... thing I've ever done *I come up and put your left breast in my mouth and lick and nibble on your nipple*

**Stranger:** I know... I don't know how anyone could say it isn't worth the trouble.. *feels it starting to build up and can't stop moaning, starts to go faster and faster*

**You:** *I feel myself getting dangerously close and try to slow you down to little avail. I reach down and stimulate your clitoris with my fingers as we move together, still practically eating your generous breasts. I take a break from that and lock in another intense kiss* Ah... Lisa... Ah... Slow down just a bit... I might cum soon.

**Stranger:** *slows down and kisses you back* my apologies.. I just got so caught up... *moans and kisses you again*

**You:** *continues to moan despite the lesser pace* No problem... the objective is to cum anyway, isn't it... I just want us to do it together... *I lick my finger and begin stimulating your asshole, hoping it will increase your pleasure. I bite your tongue lightly as you try to shoot it in and attack it with my own*

**Stranger:** *feels myself getting closer and closer to orgasming, and with the help of your finger i almost go crazy* i'm about there too.. *continues kissing, then bites your lip and pulls it, all while moaning*

**You:** *begins to move up and down much closer and plunges his finger as deep as he can into your anus* God... never before have I imagined such pleasure... My dick feels like it is made of heaven, not to mention the rest of me *I moan again and thrust my tongue as deep into your mouth as possible* I can only last for maybe another minute, Lisa!

**You:** (btw, if you are horny enough, pictures will be accepted at this time, but again don't get mad if you are against it)

**Stranger:** Oh god I know.. this.. it's fantastic. *cums, and feels better than i ever have, keeps going until you're finished and keeps kissing you*

**You:** *cums as well, both in real life and in our simulation* Ah... Lisa... That was fantastic... thank you so much...

**Stranger:** (Sorry, still no. This is the only conversation that's successfully ever made me horny though.. )

**You:** (eh no problem. Didn't expect much different)


End file.
